Complicated
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my Year-Long Challenge! Details are on profile Theme 2. Complicated: "If there was any word to describe the relationship between Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener, it would be the word 'complicated'."


**Year-Long Challenge!**

**A new day, a new chapter/oneshot!**

**I'm going to be ranting mainly at the end because I know that you want to get to the story. This one is coming from the Percy Jackson fandom and has Traite in it, if you haven't noticed through the summary.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sadly not awesome enough to own this series or its characters. I am awesome enough to own the challenge and the plot for the theme, though.**

**Theme 2: Complicated**

If there was any word to describe the relationship between Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener, it would be the word 'complicated'.

After all, Travis was _the_ prankster of camp, the one to _not_ follow rules, the so-called 'wildcard'. In contrast, Katie was a rule _follower_, a plant lover, and called (oh-so-graciously by Travis and Connor) a 'stick in the mud'. Travis would rather be out partying all night or pranking other campers (namely Katie) while Katie would rather be reading a thick book or gardening.

Their different personalities were why their relationship is complicated. In fact, their entire relationship was based off of only _one_ routine.

The first thing that happens in their routine is that Travis would set a prank up, usually with his brother, and makes sure that Katie will receive would then hide in order to delay Katie's anger. After Katie receives the prank, she would be running around camp, trying to find the elusive prankster. Eventually, Katie does find him, and Travis would usually then start to run for his life. Katie would chase after him yelling about how she would pay him back for what he did. Strangely enough, she only yelled at him, never taking it farther than that. Getting back on track, Travis would yell back to her about how she should lighten up and have a little fun. Once in a while, he would yell back that she should start actually living life to its fullest extent. By then, a camper (mainly Annabeth or Percy) or Chiron would be there to break up the potential fight from occurring.

What Katie didn't know was that Travis pranks her to get her attention. Sure, practically all of the other single girls would bow down to his feet, but Katie wasn't one of those girls. She's not afraid to stand up to him, she doesn't fumble over her words around him, she isn't false like those other girls, and she's naturally beautiful. She's so confident, smart, and the exact opposite of him. He loves to prank her because any attempt to have a civil conversation with her before didn't work out. Plus, pranking is the easiest way he could be around her _and_ talk to her without fumbling over her words.

Sad, isn't it?

What Travis didn't know was that Katie _likes_ it when he pranks her. It was the only form of communication with him that wouldn't get Travis's fan-club to chase after her with death threats. (They have this crazy notion that Travis likes her back. As if that would happen.) She does think that his pranks are ingenious, and that he is quite handsome (Of course, she has enough pride to not let those thoughts control her when she was around Travis).

Unfortunately, they aren't together because they're too dense to realize the other person's feelings and _really _good actors. Most of the campers (mainly the Hermes, Demeter, and the Aphrodite cabin) knew about their feelings, and schemed to get them to confess them.

One long and elaborate scheme later in life, the duo _finally_ confessed their love for one another and got together.

If one of the two was asked why Travis stopped pranking Katie (After all, isn't it hard to break habits?), how they got together, how they could go from being lovey-dovey to bickering like an old married couple, etc., they would reply with, "It's complicated."

**Personally, I think this is my worst work so far. I had a bit of writer's block while writing this one, and it seems too sappy for me. It was hard trying to find something that I could write and really bring out the nature that makes that something complicated. This was the only way to make the characters not (too badly) OOC.**

**Oh yeah, this will only be a oneshot. I'm not going to lengthen it or anything. About how Travis and Katie got together, well, I'll leave it up to your imagination :D**

**Anyways, remember that the rules are on my profile and in the first theme! And that the fandoms that I will write about are on my profile.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, whatever!**


End file.
